1. Technical field
The present invention relates to a test apparatus that tests electronic devices such as semiconductor devices. The invention particularly relates to a test apparatus that can be used by a plurality of users at the same time.
2. Related Art
A conventional inspection device is disclosed in JP03-128473 A (patent document 1). In order to execute at most, e.g., eight independent checking programs, the inspection device disclosed in patent document 1 is provided with at most eight controllers corresponding to those programs, and the eight independent checking program controllers are connected to a device configuration management device. More specifically, in the above conventional inspection device, the one configuration management device manages the eight independent program controllers (see FIG. 3).
However, with this conventional inspection device, a user always has to check an integrated circuit, using the device configuration management device connected in common to the plurality of checking program controllers, so it has been difficult with one inspection device for a plurality of users to flexibly conduct tests for a plurality of integrated circuits.